


When You Have To Babysit Your Boyfriends Masked Alter Who's Basically A Cat With Thumbs And You End Up Taking Him To Get Coffee

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: They entire the shop together and Masky’s eyes immediately land on a picture of hot chocolate on the wall. Jay takes his eyes off Masky for a split second to look at the wide variety of coffee’s displayed on the wall.“Do you want some hot chocolate? I don’t mind getting you something. Just no coffee, you’re hyper enough as it is. You can get water, milk, tea, hot chocolate-”“Um sir? Your buddy is licking our display picture.”
Relationships: Jay/Masky
Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	When You Have To Babysit Your Boyfriends Masked Alter Who's Basically A Cat With Thumbs And You End Up Taking Him To Get Coffee

Jay and the one Jay’s started calling “Masky” pull into the coffee shop after five hours on the road. They were kicked out of their motel yesterday after Masky broke the motels vacuum and clogged their toilet by shoving toilet paper down it for no reason Jay can understand. They’ve been on the road since, with Masky insisting on blaring metal music and kicking Jay’s dashboard. 

“Alright Masky can you sit in the car for a few minutes? I need some coffee and I promise to be back as quick as I can.”

Masky glares at him obviously offended by the idea of being left in the car.

“I can’t take you in somewhere with that mask on your face! Everyone will think you’re holding me hostage! Do you really want to deal with the cops today?”

Jay isn’t sure where Masky found his mask or tan jacket and he can’t get a clear answer out of him. Yet another mystery that will drive Jay crazy.

Masky hesitantly removes his mask before climbing out of the car and quickly walking towards the coffee shop much to Jay’s relief. Jays been on edge worried sick that Masky will take of running for the nearest forest but so far that hasn’t happened. If anything Masky’s been overly clingily, refusing to get even a foot away from Jay. Even if Masky acts feral in the shop it brings them comfort to keep an eye on each other.

They entire the shop together and Masky’s eyes immediately land on a picture of hot chocolate on the wall. Jay takes his eyes off Masky for a split second to look at the wide variety of coffee’s displayed on the wall. 

“Do you want some hot chocolate? I don’t mind getting you something. Just no coffee, you’re hyper enough as it is. You can get water, milk, tea, hot chocolate-”

“Um sir? Your buddy is licking our display picture.”

Jay see’s the look of concern of the casher’s face and doesn’t even want to turn around. After a moment he does and sure enough Masky has the piece of cardboard in his mouth. Apparently since licking it wasn’t getting the results he wanted he resolved to just eat it instead. 

“NO!!!! SPIT THAT OUT NOW BEFORE YOU GET SICK!!!”

Jay tries to pull the display out of Masky’s mouth only for Masky to growl and yank it closer to of him.

“DROP IT!! DON’T MAKE ME DIG THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!!”

Now they are in a tug of war over who’s going to get their way and Jay dreads what the employees must be thinking right now. Jay finally pulls as hard as his body can muster and he goes crashing to the floor, triumphantly holding onto the display piece. Masky is looking at Jay dumbfounded like he’s the one who just tried to munch on cardboard. 

“Look you two need to leave before I get security.”

The employee from earlier comments and Jay’s feels anger rush through him. He feels protective over Masky despite how troublesome he can be, and doesn’t want security who don’t understand the situation getting involved. 

“C'mon Masky we’ll find a drive through.”

Jay gently grips Masky’s shoulders and pulls him away from the situation. Masky turns and flips off the employee on their way out which just causes Jay to shake his head.


End file.
